


Vivat Regina - Hogwarts Residents & Staff Reactions

by sarhea



Series: Vivat Regina [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into the <b>mixed</b> reactions from the residents of Hogwarts - staff, portraits, elves, ghosts, etc - when they find out Hermione Granger is the new Magical Queen and is married to Salazar Slytherin.<br/>Occurs mainly during the after-wedding-night reception in the last chapter of Vivat Regina. Please read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Positive - Nearly Headless Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: For coarse language  
> Spoilers: Deathly Hallows/Epilogue: EWE  
> AN: Sequel to Vivat Regina. Will make more sense if you read that first. Basically Hermione finds out the convoluted Magical Laws means only the Magical Monarch can make the changes. And to become the Monarch one has to pull the ‘sword-from-the-stone’. She organizes a huge drive to get everyone to give it a shot and no one passes until she tries. Of course, after she becomes the new Magical Queen of Britain she finds out she has to marry her Fates-made match who turns out to be Salazar Slytherin. And he’s not such a bad guy after all.

When Nearly Headless Nick heard Hermione Granger was going to be crowned Queen, he cheered and celebrated with all of Gryffindor Tower. She was one of them!

When Nick heard she had been Fates-matched with Salazar Slytherin, he hesitated. He was old enough to know how history was easily distorted by time, how the living preferred their legends than listening to ghosts who had seen events as they happened and knew the truth of things. But it was against the rules to interfere with the living so the ghosts of Hogwarts merely watched and provided counsel.

Salazar Slytherin was a dangerous wizard, he was a Dark Arts Master, but at the core of it he was honourable and loyal to those he chose to give allegiance to. Salazar had distrusted Muggles rightly. Nick had spoken to ghosts from the time before the Flame-freezing charms were developed, about incidents involving children too young and inexperienced to Apparate away to safety. But that was all in the past now.

The Gryffindor ghost looked down upon the crowd and smiled faintly. Hermione had a good head on her shoulders. If anyone could be a beacon of light and goodness, of rightness, it would be her. She would give the Founder what he needed and he would protect her in turn.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	2. Positive - The Fat Lady

The portraits were talking. Every single one of them knew what had happened last night in the long forgotten Founder's Wing. A Gryffindor alumna had sealed her marriage bond to her Fates-match, a Hogwarts Founder. What truly astounded the portraits was that the alumna in question was Muggleborn Hermione Granger and the Founder was Salazar Slytherin. Discussion and counter-arguments were fast and heated. Had Salazar Slytherin somehow tricked the Fates? Was he pretending a change of heart in order to win Hermione Granger's trust? Was he going to turn on her in the future?

The Fat Lady could not bear to listen to such prattle any longer!

"Hush now!" she scolded the portraits congregated in the corridor of landscape paintings. "You cannot lie to the Fates. If he was resurrected he is her match. And if she is willing it is her choice."

"But he's Salazar Slytherin!" Sir Cadogan shuddered, quacking in his armoured boots.

"None of us have personal knowledge of the Founders," the Fat Lady pointed out. "All of us were painted at least two centuries after the Founders died. We heard stories but we all know how stories can change over time." There was a soft murmur of assent. Feeling confident the portrait continued. "Besides, Hermione is a sweet polite child. She was so lonely when she was younger you know, determined to do the right not the easy thing, even when it made her very unpopular with her Housemates."

"Like when she told Professor McGonagall that someone had sent Harry Potter a broom," a little shepherd boy chimed.

"Yes," the Fat Lady said nodding sagely. "And when everyone thought Harry Potter had cheated to enter the Triwizard Tournament, she was the only one who helped the poor boy! And even his own House turned against him!"

Many expressions turned sheepish and ashamed. The Fat Lady waited for a moment before continuing.

"Hermione Granger will never take the easy path if she knows it is the wrong path. Just like now. For some reason she believes in Salazar Slytherin, and she is willing to bond with him. We must have faith and support her, however we can. Besides he is a Founder and we owe allegiance to them."

This time the discussion was calmer and more thoughtful. The Fat Lady was pleased. She liked a bit of gossip as any other painting but some gossip _hurt_. Hermione Granger did not deserve to be hurt for following her beliefs.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	3. Neutral - Phineas Nigellus Black

When Phineas Black heard someone had drawn the Sword he was ecstatic. When he heard it was a Gryffindor witch he was less than pleased. When he heard it was a Muggleborn he was aghast. When he heard it was Hermione Granger his displeasure faded and his expression turned thoughtful.

The Granger girl was the one who saved the Potter boy. She had saved Sirius when she was a Third Year student before the young idiot went and got himself killed playing duel-tag with Bellatrix. And now she was the Magical Queen and Fates matched to Salazar Slytherin. In fact, last night they had sealed their bond in Hogwarts, the Founder's Wing.

He looked out on the mass of witches and wizards crammed into the Great Hall with a pensive expression. A Gryffindor witch with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tendencies matched to the apex Slytherin wizard. The possibilities of such a match. Perhaps, just perhaps, this was what Wizarding Society needed. Phineas realized he was looking forward to the next few decades, to see the kinds of changes that would come from this match.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	4. Negative - The Grey Lady

The Grey Lady wept in her tower. She had not left her sanctuary since she had first felt **his** presence. She hated him. He had ignored her love for him, her efforts to make him see her, to make him jealous. To this day Helena Ravenclaw did not understand why he refused her affections. It wasn't like he loved or was even loyal to his wife. He had liaisons. But he had always refused her.

Helena had refused to believe his explanation that **he** did not want to dishonour his relationships, to break her mother's trust; **he** never cared about his reputation. Her mother must have done or said something to **him** , so **he** would never see Helena as a potential partner. Her mother had destroyed Helena's chances with **him** and so Helena had been determined to hurt her, so she had stolen the diadem and fled to the continent and hidden it in a dark forest.

And then she had returned to Hogwarts and killed by one of her lovers. Helena had mourned and mistrusted all males until **him**. **His** heir. **He** had betrayed her, seduced her secrets from her and fled. Helena hated all males, especially those of the Serpents line. She could not understand how an intelligent thoughtful witch like Hermione Granger had ever been matched with her first love. And that the Gryffindor witch hadn't fought the match harder, it made Helena wonder if **he** had cursed her into compliance. She wondered if she should share her suspicions with someone.

Then she discarded the thought. She was a ghost and they were of the living. The rules were very clear: ghosts were not to interfere in the lives of the living.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	5. Negative - Albus Dumbledore

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore was not pleased.

"Such an unfortunate event," he mumbled under his breath from a landscape painting located in the recessed Great Hall upper galleries. "An even more misfortunate match. I honestly would have expected better of her," he said in a gentle but very disapproving manner, one that would have made those around him scramble for his approval. "In fact I believe the Enchantment must be failing to have allowed **her** to draw the sword."

His companion in the same painting was not swayed by the words or obediently agreeing. He snorted and said, "Don't be an idiot Albus. Merlin's Enchantment held for a thousand years and for all who attempted to draw the sword before Granger. It did not fail." His expression turned thoughtful. "Though I suppose we can't call her Granger anymore," Severus Snape added in sly tones. "Her proper name and title is Her Majesty Hermione the First, Queen of Magical Britain. Or more simply, Lady Hermione Slytherin."

Albus frowned, patently disapproving the current situation. "Severus, I'm afraid Miss Granger is clearly unsuitable for the duties and responsibilities inherent in such a role."

"You're only saying that because your Golden Boy wasn't the one found worthy," Severus responded in smug tones. "And he is far less qualified and capable than Lady Slytherin."

"Miss Granger was not brought up in wizarding society. Who will be there to help her manoeuvre through traps and potential pitfalls?"

The former Head of Slytherin House gave his deceased Light-side Master a bland look. "Her husband perhaps? He is the original Slytherin and more than capable of identifying pitfalls."

Albus sighed heavily. "And that would be even more misfortunate; the Monarch being led and influenced by those around her."

Severus only snorted. "Lady Hermione Slytherin is not so feeble-minded and easily swayed as your typical Gryffindors. Besides, I dare you to say that when Minerva is around to hear. She'll move you to a closet!"

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	6. Positive - Severus Snape

Severus ignored the huffing sounds from his former Master and then a broad smile spread across his sallow painted face. "I suppose this has proven my theory correct."

Albus blinked bemused by the abrupt change. "What theory, dear boy?"

"That the Sorting Hat has become senile. Lady Hermione clearly does not fit Gryffindor ideals. A True Gryffindor would never be a suitable match for The Slytherin."

"And sadly I must agree with Severus."

Both paintings turned to look down the narrow balcony running along the upper level of the Great Hall. The Headmistress of Hogwarts was walking towards them dressed in expensive formal robes. Then she stood before the painting, glaring at Albus, smiling more warmly at Severus.

"There have been plenty of snakes hiding in lion skins and raven feathers. It would have been the smart thing back then, to blend in and avoid the negative reputation following Slytherin alumni." She gave Albus a pointed look. He refused to acknowledge it. She turned to Severus. "Harry Potter was also first considered for Slytherin, but he had met Mr Malfoy and wished to have nothing to do with him. And I did speak to the Sorting Hat who also confirmed Hermione had been a strong candidate for all four houses, especially Slytherin."

Severus looked pained. "It was for the best, considering the past political climate."

Minerva shrugged. "True. But it is my hope that in the future it will be possible for Muggleborns to be openly sorted into Slytherin."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the former Potions Master. "Here here," he said raising a non-existent glass in a mock toast.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	7. Neutral - The Bloody Baron

The Bloody Baron was tired, guilt-ridden, and grieving. No one knew, but he had been the last two ever since he died centuries ago. He had always respected Master Slytherin, but he'd been driven insane by his lust for Helena Ravenclaw, Lady Ravenclaw's daughter. There was something vulnerable about her that had drawn all males towards her, to protect and cosset and pamper her.

Vaguely the Baron wondered if Salazar Slytherin knew about her Veela like traits, if had avoided Helena for that reason. He wished Master Slytherin had shared information about Helena's traits with his students. But then again, back then he had been a love-struck fool. He would have dismissed his old Master's warnings as envious slander. But looking back the Baron could see Master Slytherin had been right all along. Helena was a selfish little bitch. She had abandoned all her duties and responsibilities, flitted off to indulge her self-centered desires. The Baron had stayed behind to honour his obligations and duties. He had born it as she had flittered back and forth, like a butterfly between her various lovers. He had been too weak with desire for her to deny her. Until he had lost control and killed her.

Ever since, the Baron had been unable to cross into the light and pass on. He had shamed himself and his old Master. As a ghost he had been unable to deny his secret heart wish to be free from duty. All of his actions and thoughts had been tainted by that wish. So in death he freely accepted the chains to stay and look after his old teacher's students, after Slytherin House. No matter how horrific and depraved some of the scions were, how far they had fallen from his true ideals they were still in his care.

Many times over the centuries he had thought about moving on but guilt kept him bound to Hogwarts, a never ending penance. But now Master Salazar was back. The Baron vowed to talk to him the first chance he got, to seek permission to be formally relieved of his duties. Master Salazar had never been a cruel wizard. Once his duties were lifted he would pass into the light.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Baron is mostly indifferent to all that is happening. He just wants to clear his own conscience, settle his affairs, and move on.


	8. Positive - Minerva McGonagall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 4 more to post/write. Then just 1 future outtake. Enjoy!  
> Minor edits April 24

Minerva McGonagall smiled faintly as she watched one of her most favourite former student blush and smile at something the wizard standing beside her whispered in one ear. She would never have expected such an intimate public display, not from him. But then again no one could honestly say that they understand all the motivations of a Slytherin. And Salazar Slytherin was the epitome of the House. He was what all Slytherin alumni had tried to be and failed rather badly at it from where Minerva was standing. Because they were all bigots and one who they sought to emulate was anything but a prejudiced bigot.

Minerva was so proud of Hermione; her little lioness had definitely Exceeded Expectations. The Scots witch had always known Hermione was capable of Great things but this… A small tear escaped and trailed down one lined cheek. It had been so long since there was a true Magical Monarch, one who was willing to take a stand and draw a firm line.

Minerva knew her weakness, her unwillingness to forgive or bend. She had made life so difficult for Severus during his tenure as Headmaster. When the truth came out, that Severus had been for the Light all along, Minerva had been ashamed of herself. She spent many weeks examining herself and others around her and made a decision to at least try and give **everyone** the benefit of doubt. It most definitely had helped when the news came out, that Hermione’s Fates-Match was Salazar Slytherin, the Founder himself. Hermione was not one to tolerate slights against those she cared for and from what Minerva was seeing the younger witch was quite fond of her Consort.

Oh yes, Minerva was most definitely proud of Hermione. Hermione Slytherin would go down in history as one of the greatest witches who ever lived.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	9. Positive - Horace Slughorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits April 24

Horace Slughorn knew he was a coward. At the core he was a survivor, a pragmatist, a Slytherin. Few outside Slytherin House understood and accepted those facets of his character. After the War Hermione Granger had been the only one to choose to form a relationship with him. She had always been a soft-hearted and forgiving girl, always willing to give everyone second chances, even those who didn’t deserve it.

Complete strangers had walked up to Horace and spit in his face after the Daily Prophet published That article about the Dark Lord’s origins. But not Hermione Granger, she had instead walked up to him in Diagon Alley and told Horace that he was brave, making a difficult choice in hard times. Because if he had tried to do the right thing years ago and been killed there would have been no one to provide the information that led to the Dark Lord’s defeat. She had forced Mr. Potter into giving a detailed interview that listed everyone who had helped defeat the Dark Lord, and Horace had been among them.

The old Horace would have been a proud pygmypuff, boasting about his achievements. The new Horace was content to stay in Hogwarts and work off his debt, for inadvertently helping Tom Riddle on his quest for immortality, for telling him about horcruxes. It was guilt that made him accept Minerva’s request to keep teaching potions. It was guilt that had initially kept him from resigning but eventually the guilt had faded. Then it was respect and pleasure that kept him teaching. And Hermione Granger’s visits.

Unlike most alumna -who were more than happy to leave Hogwarts, and never think about it until they had children- Hermione kept in touch with the staff, visited her old teachers. At first it was only to see Minerva and Filius or Hagrid, but after a few visits she made a detour to the dungeons and asked to speak to Horace, to get his advice. Horace had been initially wary, worried she was seeking to use him, like Tom and Albus and Harry, but very quickly he saw she was genuinely interested in his opinion and experience in networking and plotting. She wanted the Ministry to reform and was seeking allies who would help her in that quest. After several conversations over tea, Horace had eventually introduced her to contacts that helped her form her own faction in the rebuilding efforts.

Now seeing her stand beside her Fates-Match, Horace Slughorn felt genuine pride for his contributions, his hand in shaping the witch who would now shape the British Wizarding World. He had done the right thing and his latest protégé was Queen and what a Queen she would be. She was Matched with a Founder! Salazar Slytherin himself!

Horace smiled smugly, lacing his fingers over his ample belly as he watched. The old Horace would have pushed into the crowd to get to the front, to draw the attention of the new Royal Couple. The new Horace was content waiting and watching because he knew he was well ahead of the pack. Because he had helped her long before she became Queen and Lady Slytherin. And Hermione was nothing if not loyal.

The Head of Slytherin House watched as his House Founder leaned down and brushed his lips against his wife’s ear, whispering something that made her blush and smile.

Oh yes, Horace was most content to continue watching, to see how her coalition would grow as she grew into her new powers and title.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	10. Neutral - Hogwarts House Elf

All House Elves know of scary Clothes Witch who try free good House Elves with clothes! Is Most Fortunate She-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named very busy with Ministry Work and forgetting all silliness like giving House Elves clothes. Now Clothes Witch bonded with a proper powerful Wizard Lord she be thinking about Him! But Clothes Witch always has many many projects when she is youngling. Maybe Clothes Witch has not forgotten foolishness, giving clothes and freeing House Elves. Hmmm.

If Clothes Witch starts having babies maybe Clothes Witch be needing help and no thinking about giving good House Elves clothes! Headmistress Minnie said Clothes Witch is now Queenie of all Wizarding Masters. Nobility is always have many houses and parties and grand dinners. Queenie Clothes needing help with cooking and cleaning. Maybe Pappy is talking to Old Wizard Lord. Many Hogwarts elfings need proper wizarding homes and lots of hard work to grow and become strong. And Queenie Clothes be needing elf help when young ones start coming. Wizard Lord will teach Queenie Clothes proper House Elves need to be bonded to a proper magical family.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think most elves are too wary to be supportive of Hermione. They'd be more for a live-and-let-live arrangement. At least to start with. The bad grammer is my attempt to mime House Elf speak.


	11. Neutral - Filius Flitwick

Filius Flitwick was by nature an observer, a watcher. He preferred to wait for the optimum moment before acting, use the least amount of exertion to generate the desired outcome. Part of it was due to his goblin heritage, the rest was due to his duellist training. But he had learnt through hard experience that battlefield duelling was very different from practice and formal duelling. If it wasn’t for his goblin training and intellectual ruthlessness he would have died in the Battle of Hogwarts like hundreds of other witches and wizards, many of whom were under twenty years of age.

The Battle changed him like it had so many. It made him more determined to be proactive, to act on his beliefs than hope for the best and watch things to go down the crapper as Muggles would say. And he had started with Ravenclaw House. Rather than relying on the Prefects to bring problems to his attention and trust in their maturity, the Charms Master instituted a new system of randomly inviting Third Year and under students for tea and shortbread cookies. In reality the cookies were laced with relaxing potions and it didn’t take much to make homesick nervous children blurt out suppressed truths. Because they wanted someone to know and take care of it. Filius always pretended not to hear it during their talks but he would always act on it in the weeks that followed, usually behind the scenes. It cut down on bullying in Ravenclaw House and the half-goblin wished he started doing it long ago, for poor Miss Lovegood. Maybe it would have taught some of his Ravens caution and the hefty price one could pay if one made a bad enemy.

Several had been arrogant enough to believe they could manipulate Voldemort, get their own way. They found out they were wrong the hard way. Filius had been initially surprised to find out the number of Ravenclaws in Death Eater ranks; but when he had the moment to think about it, it made sense. Voldemort was a master of manipulation and it was easy to manipulate someone who believed he/she knew everything. Filius mourned those lost students but focused on his current cohort, the living who needed his guidance.

The War had changed everything, destroyed so much, he was not surprised when Hermione Granger went beyond the limits, digging into old forgotten laws, publicizing the legend of the Sword in the Stone. It was a pity about Binns who specialized in repeating old prejudiced tales instead of inspiring ones that would teach young ones about magical society and traditions. Purebloods might pass the Traditions, tales of the Royals and the Crown through each successive generation but how would Muggleborns know? And the Purebloods would scorn the Muggleborns as ignorant and crude.

Filius shook his head slightly and sighed softly making a mental note to ask Minerva to look for a competent _living_ History of Magic teacher. Maybe one from Beaubatons or Salem. Someone who could inspire students about history. Someone who understood the past shaped the present and future.

A faint smile curved his lips as he watched his old students gather around the Royal couple, around Hermione and Salazar Slytherin. Sometimes he had to pinch himself, to remind himself that it was real, that the Founder was alive and Fates-Matched, married and bonded to Hermione Granger. Many had forgotten and did not realize the true impact of a Fates-Matched couple but Filius did. He knew and was overjoyed to be alive in such a pivotal moment in history. For good or ill, Hermione Slytherin would change magical world -that much was certain- and Filius Flitwick was looking forward to witnessing it firsthand.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	12. Positive - Poppy Pomfrey

Poppy Pomfrey had seen a lot in her years as a Healer at Hogwarts. She’d seen strong friendships falter and romantic relationships wither, fragile buds on the vine before they even had the chance to bloom and delight; case in point, Lily Evans and Severus Snape. In the past two-and-a-half decades, Poppy often found herself wondering ‘What if’. What if Lily kept her strong ties to Severus. What if Severus had not allowed his Housemates to influence him. What if James Potter had given up and chased another girl. What if Lily and Severus had gotten together.

Minerva would be scandalized but Poppy truly felt such a couple could have been a strong positive example of what could be overcome if one made an effort. Lily and Severus had everything against them - different cultural backgrounds, aptitudes, opinions, hatreds. Being in a House-divided boarding school like Hogwarts hadn’t help either. If things had been peaceful back then Poppy wondered if Lily would have been content to be a house-witch, to marry so young, to give up her Muggle upbringing and commit completely to a Noble House. Had she even understood what she was getting into? Poppy doubted it. But Hermione Granger? No, Hermione knew exactly what she was getting into.

Both witches were hardworking, intelligent, Gryffindor, Muggleborn, but Hermione Granger was more compassionate, forgiving, loyal than Lily Evans. Lily had been a beautiful girl, always had been the centre of attention. Hermione knew what it was like to be on the outside, distrusted and hated for everything she was. But Hermione had never allowed it to get to her. She had always walked the high road. And now… Now Poppy was finally getting to see a couple she had always secretly cheered for: a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. And what a couple! Lord Slytherin himself, and the Gryffindor Princess.

Poppy knew they would be good for each other. They were the best at what they did, committing completely to what they believed in. They would cover each others weaknesses, be whole and balanced together as only true soulmates could be.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	13. Neutral - Pomona Sprout

When Pomona heard Hermione Granger was organizing a campaign to have every adult witch and wizard to try drawing the Sword in the Stone she had been amused. A Gryffindor crusading for change… how typical. When the older witch read the news that Hermione Granger herself had drawn the Sword she had been surprised. Why not Harry Potter? When she heard Hermione Granger’s Fates-Matched consort was Salazar Slytherin, and that she had accepted him, the Head of Hufflepuff had been shocked. How could she!?

And then her conscience spoke.

 _Severus Snape was a Slytherin_. Severus had been a Slytherin and he turned out to be the best one to be Headmaster during Voldemort’s Reign. He had been the only one capable of controlling the Carrows, keeping the students safe.

That thought made Pomona stop, step back, think, and logically consider the situation.

Hermione Granger was not the sort to jump into anything without weighing the pros and cons. She would not blindly agree to anything. She was not interested in ruling or controlling the masses. She had always been a level-headed girl, a practical sensible witch. The matronly witch frowned as something else came to her mind. The Founder was content advising his wife. He was not pushing for an active role, more power. Neville would have mentioned it to Pomona. And in fact Neville had been very supportive of both Hermione and Salazar Slytherin. Said he was very sharp and capable.

Pomona hadn’t had the chance to speak to the Founder herself – she had just returned from a specimen gathering expedition in the Amazon – and it would help to have more first-hand facts, get a personal impression of the wizard, before making a final decision. Besides, Hermione had always done her bet to be fair and impartial in helping her fellow students and in fulfilling her Prefect duties. Harry Potter had trusted her to guard his back, to fight by his side, and she had never let him down. She probably had information and facts that influenced her down this path. Pomona did not have that information so she would have to trust her old student, watch and wait.

If Salazar Slytherin proved unworthy of Hermione’s loyalty Pomona would step forward and speak up.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


End file.
